Square Enix
| key_people = Yasuhiro Fukushima Yosuke Matsuda Phil Rogers | industry = Video games Anime Books and magazines Motion pictures | products = Franchises Games | revenue = ¥167.9 billion (April 1, 2014 - March 31, 2015) | net_income = ¥6.598 billion (April 1, 2013 - March 31, 2014) | num_employees = 3,864 (as of March 31, 2015) | subsid = Square Enix Group Taito Group Square Enix Europe Gangan Comics | homepage = www.square-enix.com | foundation = September 22, 1975 (Enix) September, 1983 (Square) January 4, 2003 (as Square Enix) January 1, 2008 (as Square Enix Holdings) | location = Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan }} is a Japanese video game developer, publisher, and distribution company that is best known for its RPG videogame franchises, which include Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, and Kingdom Hearts. Several of its franchises have sold over 10 million copies, with the Final Fantasy franchise selling over 100 million, and the company as a whole made over ¥150 billion in revenue in fiscal year 2014. The Square Enix headquarters are in the Shinjuku Eastside Square Building in Shinjuku, Tokyo, and the company employs over 3800 employees worldwide. The original Square Enix Co., Ltd. was formed as the result of a merger between Square Co., Ltd. and Enix Corporation on April 1, 2003. Each share of Square's common stock was exchanged for 0.85 shares of Enix's common stock. At the time, 80% of Square Enix staff were made up of former Square employees. As part of the merger, former Square president Yoichi Wada was appointed president of the new corporation, while former Enix president Keiji Honda was named its vice president, and the founder of Enix, Yasuhiro Fukushima, the largest shareholder of the combined corporation, became its honorary chairman. The company owns the arcade gaming corporation Taito, best known for games such as Space Invaders, Bubble Bobble, Arkanoid, Darius and Lufia. Square Enix also owns game publisher Eidos Interactive, which has been absorbed into Square Enix Europe. Square Enix now publishes all of Eidos's intellectual property and runs Eidos's development studios. Eidos was most well known for publishing the Tomb Raider, Hitman, Deus Ex, Legacy of Kain, and Thief series of games. Mitchell Van Morgan games developed by Square Enix *''Paper Mitchell 2'' (2004 - GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC) *''Mitchell & Gavin: Superstar Saga'' (2005 - GameCube, PlayStation Portable, PC) *''Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5'' (2006 - Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, PC) *''Super Paper Mitchell'' (2008 - Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC) *''Paper Mitchell Quest'' (2009 - Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, PC) *''Mitchell Sports Mix'' (2011 - Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC) *''Paper Mitchell: Sticker Jewel'' (2012 - Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, PC) *''Paper Mitchell: MMO'' (2013 - Online) *''Paper Mitchell Mobile'' (2014 - iPhone, Android) *''Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored'' (2015 - Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC) *''Paper Mitchell DX'' (2016 - Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC) *''Paper Mitchell Heroes'' (2016 - Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC) References External links * Category:2003 establishments in Japan Category:Publishing companies Category:Comic book publishing companies of Japan Category:Companies established in 2003 Category:Square Enix Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game companies Category:Video game companies of Japan